God's, Fairies, Mutants and magic
by Maxriderules
Summary: A cross over of MR, AF, PJO and Harry Potter. My first fanfic. R&R constructive critisism welcome. all credit for characters to James Patterson,Rick Riordan, J K Rowling, and Eoin Colfer. Set after The Final Warning, sea of monsters, and the opal deceptio
1. Chapter 1

**Gods, Fairies, Mutants and Magic.**

**Max POV**

"What's with you, Fang?" I asked. "It doesn't take a genius like me to figure that something's up."

"Nothing," he said, proving beyond doubt that something was up.

"Fang, tell me or I swear..." I didn't get any further. Maybe it was because some creepy little kid appeared. Or maybe it was the man mountain that appeared behind him. I think that it was mostly the second one.

Then I saw a spark coming from a gizmo in the little kid's hand, and then everything started to go fuzzy as I lost consciousness. Ah. This may be a slight problem.

**Percy POV**

You would think that after a while, you would get used to getting knocked out, but I'll be darned if it still didn't hurt to Hades. Groaning, I clambered to my feet and took a quick look around the cellar we were kept in. I saw Annabeth a little way away, talking to a group of 5 teenagers, who had to be aged at least six to fourteen years old. They had a fidgety look about them which I was more accustomed to seeing in Half-Bloods. As well as that, I could almost taste the power radiating from them. They must have had Big Three parentage, I decided.

Then, taking a further look around I noticed that there was a boy snoring quietly in a corner. A boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

**Harry POV**

Harry woke to find himself in a small concrete room, being shaken by another boy of around the same age, wearing an orange T-shirt that advertised 'Camp Half-Blood'. Instinctively Harry felt for his wand, only to find that he'd had it taken from him, probably by the same people who had taken him to this place in the first place. That was not good. That meant that somebody knew about his wand, so that somebody knew about the wizarding world, and since they had knocked him out he was ready to bet that it had something to do with Voldemort. He would bet his life on it.

**Max POV**

As I went through different escape plans with this kid, Annabeth, she had said her name was, I thought about one thing only. One question only. Where was Fang?


	2. the great escape

The Great Escape

ALL CREDIT FOR CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS GO'S TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS

**Max POV**

That night, we put our well planned, carefully considered plan of making a break for it when we were given our food. O.K, so as plans go it wasn't the best, but it would probably work. Emphasis on the 'probably'. Just as I went through the plan in my head, I heard footsteps coming towards the door to our cell. I tensed myself, preparing for a fight. I figured that with the 8 of us, we might just be able to get past the man mountain. Of course, that would be if he didn't have one of those gadgets. If he did, we didn't have any chance of getting to the door without getting knocked out, let alone out of this place. Wherever 'this place' is.

But when the door opened, instead of springing towards the figure in the doorway, I gasped. In front of me was none other than Fang.

**Fang POV**  
As I flew through the night, constantly searching for the kid and his friend, the giant. I saw them board a plain. It looked expensive. Mentally I reminded myself to get Iggy to blow it up. He would probably enjoy that a lot. I was snapped from my thoughts by the sight that I saw. That plane was about to take off. So devil may care mutant that I am, I just snuck in through the door and hid using my invisibility. So far so good.

**Holly POV**

"Darvit" I swore. I had just received the news that John Spiro had gotten out of prison, and that he was handing out large amounts of money for mutated or magical creatures. And that Artemis was in on this particular scheme. That was a real evening ruiner. Especially if you happen to be the fairy authority on Artemis Fowl, and thus have to miss a well earned break from work in order to search out any clues that tell us if he'd had any luck in catching any fairies. The last thing anybody wanted was another kidnapping. No-one needed to go through that. And what would happen if we didn't manage to stop him this time. If he handed a fairy over to Spiro, then we could be plunged into an inter-species war that we were not ready for. And even if we did win, what would be the cost. How much would the loss of life be, human and fairy.

How many would be killed for the war to be won?


	3. Sorry!

A/N

sorry about not updating, I'm having some trouble what with the 'festive' season. Oh well. I may have to postpone updating 'cause the computer broke. Again.


	4. chappie 3

A/N Sorry about the delay, chappie 3 out now.

**MAX POV**

While me and Annabeth were coming up with genius plans, like 'make a break for it and pray that we don't get killed or something' or 'give up'. The second one was this Percy kid that Annabeth said was her friend. Just her friend. When they were asleep, I asked Angel whether or not they were with the whitecoats. Apparently Percy wasn't, but Annabeth somehow shielded her thoughts. God, that would be a useful trick. After what felt like a year but was probably just a few days (being hungry always makes time seem longer)I heard footsteps. Percy (the dude with the watch) said that it wasn't feeding time yet. What was next. Some tests? Because that would be _so _unpredictable. I _never _would've thought that _that _would happen (notice the slight trace of sarcasm).

As it turned out, it was something that caught just about everyone by surprise. And you all know how often that happens (clue: never). Because the person who opened the door was only like, a kid who had loads of high tech gadgets. I bet that the whitecoats would kill for this load of gadgetry. They'd probably killed for a lot less. Then the weird kid (who was probably some test. Gee, thanks, Jeb) spoke into a mike of some kind.

"Okay Foaly, we've got five Itex mutants and two unidentified. Okay, we're out of here". as she was saying that, I had three questions. Who on earth is that, how does she know about Itex, and who on earth would be called Foaly? I mean, what kind of a name is that meant to be?

Then I realised that she was letting us out. Wait, when does that ever happen? Don't we have to come up with a brilliant plan and get out of here under our own steam? This sure wasn't much of a test. That would involve some effort from us. Oh well, You won't catch me complaining about it.

Of course, when we got out there would have to be someone yelling over the intercom (which looked expensive. How I wished I had a baseball bat. Just to destroy it, obviously.) that the prisoners are escaping, blah blah blah. But by then, we were little specks in the sky. Well, the flock minus Fang were. And the weirdo who rescued us. Then some huge flying horse blew right past us. I could've sworn that my eyes were about to pop out, they were so wide. Because in my head, clear as if it was actually speaking to me, I heard one of the horses wonder aloud what had happened to us. It wasn't like the Voice (which I hadn't heard from for a long time. Hopefully, it was gone for good). Trying out a theory, I though towards the horses (is that ever going to sound less weird?) _Look who's talking! _Percy_ stared at me, as he got on his flying horse. Then he said "follow me, I know a safe place. After checking with Angel, I flew behind him. You never know, this might not be a trap._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, the story is too confusing, so I am abandoning it.


End file.
